Cookies
by Elladan and Elrohir
Summary: [One Shot ficlet] “Look, I appreciate your ability to bake cookies, tickle Mush and talk to me at the same time, but I am trying to tell you something!” T for swearing. [by Elladan]


Author: Elladan (a.k.a. Red in the world of Newsie fandom.)

Disclaimer: As you all know, I most definitely don't own Newsies. I don't own Showbiz either, she'd kick my ass if I said I did. I do however own myself.

Summary: "Look, I appreciate your ability to bake cookies, tickle Mush _and_ talk to me at the same time, but I am _trying_ to tell you something!"

Genre: Humor/Fluff (which IS a genre.)

Rating: T for mild swearing.

**Cookies**

Red raced up the stairs to her bedroom and flung herself down on her bed, phone clutched in one hand. She dialed as fast as could. The phone rang.

"Come on Blink, pick up the phone…" she muttered. The phone rang again. Red agitatedly played with one of her copper curls that had escaped from the enormous clip that she had put in her hair. The phone rang a third time and finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" Blink sounded rather distracted.

"Bliiiiiiinnk! I _totally _embarrassed the hell out of myself today…." Red moaned.

"Mmmm hmm."

"I swear, I've killed my reputation!"

"Uh huh…" There were muffled voices on the other end of the line and someone giggled.

"Blink, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course." More whispers.

"I was just incredibly melodramatic and you're not even _curious_?"

"Huh? Of course Red, sure…. Wait, what?"

Red sighed. On the other end of the line Blink began laughing hysterically--though he tried to muffle it--and another voice muttered something indignantly that Red could have sworn was "It's just an apron."

"Blink, is there someone else there?"

"Yeah." Smothered laughter. "Mush and I--" Hysterical laughter. "--are making cookies."

"Oh." Red rolled her eyes. She should have know, Mush and Blink practically _lived_ at each others houses, ever since they had been introduced. (Kind of like how Red practically lived at her friend Showbiz's house.)

Ryan Ballatt--"Kid Blink" to his good friends--had been Red's only guy friend in elementary school. Her best friend, Amy "Showbiz" Knightly, used to have a huge crush on Matthew Myers, and they were good friends as well. Blink and Matthew (dubbed Mush by Blink because he was the nicest boy in the entire school.) had been practically conjoined at the elbow since Red and Showbiz had introduced them.

Red had always wondered at the fact that they were such good friends, even now that they were halfway through high school--they were so different. Blink was outgoing, Mush was shy. Mush was into drama, Blink liked tennis (although he proved he had a great voice when Mush made him try out for the school musical.) Blink picked fights, though not consciously. The only time Red had _ever_ seen _Mush_ fight was during their freshman year when Blink's temper had him getting the shit kicked out of him in the parking lot by a bunch of juniors, and Mush had defended him.

Unfortunately for all of their friends, it was hard to get two words in edgewise when Blink and Mush were together. It was like trying to talk to Showbiz when she was watching Mighty Ducks 2. Red sighed into the phone. "Blink?" No answer, then:

"Mush!"

"What?" Both voices on the other end of the line were clear.

"It says two _tablespoons_, not two _cups_!"

"Oh. Whoops."

"Here, gimme that."

"Tell me you did _not _just grab the spoon out of my hand…"

Running footsteps and more laughter. Mush and Blink had a tendency to act like ten-year-olds when they had had too much sugar. "Blink!" Red said, a little louder. Blink either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"HA! Now I hold the spoon of power!" That was Blink, always over-the-top.

"Blink, you sound stupid." That was Mush; who else could make "stupid" sound affectionate?

"_You_ started the whole spoon thing by chasing me around trying to get it back."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did!"

"BLINK! … There has got to be a law against throwing flour at your best friend."

"Nope."

"Ok. If there isn't, then…"

"MUSH!"

"Served you right, you threw flour at me first." Mush was laughing.

"Oh, your are _so_ in for it…"

"That's--_hahahahaha_--Not fair! I can't--_hahahahahahaha--_retaliate!"

Red was finally fed up (although she couldn't deny that listening to their conversation was interesting…) "BLINK!" she yelled into the receiver.

"What?" he answered, a little too innocently.

"Look, I appreciate your ability to bake cookies, tickle Mush _and_ talk to me at the same time, but I am _trying _to tell you something!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little busy… making cookies and all." Red was hard pressed to restrain her impulse to point out how much innuendo was contained in the phrase "making cookies." "Call 'Biz, she'll listen to you."

"She'll laugh at me."

"You could call Race."

"I am _not _calling my sister's _boyfriend_ to complain about my stupidity."

"Spoons won't mind."

"Yeah, but I will."

"I guess you're stuck talking to Showbiz."

"Whatever. She'll think it's the most HI-larious thing since I fell over in my chair at her Fourth of July party."

"Right." He paused. "You're still going to call her, I know you will."

Red laughed. "You know me too well. I guess I'll talk to you later!"

" 'Kay."

"Bye!"

"Mush says bye too."

"Bye Mush!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Blink, just get off the phone and go… make your cookies."

_--------------------the end------------------------_


End file.
